


Sweater Thief

by Lunarium



Series: SSSS: Saga of the Mages (aka Mageverse) [12]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Humor, M/M, some sexual humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Reynir is looking for his last clean sweater before he can get to work, but someone has stolen it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some humor to brighten a murky 2016. :) I started writing this on a sad November night but it got abandoned midway. I've decided to finish it before the end of the year. :) 
> 
> Inspired by the SSSS 100 Prompts Challenge: 49. Stripes.

“Lalli, have you seen my sweater?” 

Reynir sighed. It was pointless to ask. He wasn’t certain how to translate his question into Finnish, and Lalli was still not fluent enough in Icelandic to know what he meant, if he had heard him at all. Nonetheless Reynir called Lalli’s name a few more times in hopes of seeing that mess of grey hair pop from somewhere around the corner in the house. 

Reynir owned a dozen of other sweaters, but all of them had been soiled to various degrees. He was down to his final one, wherever the hell it was. It had pale vertical stripes, and while it wasn’t among his favorites, it would keep him warm. Otherwise, he could scarcely move out there in the field where his father was driving him today. He didn’t remember wearing this sweater recently, which left the possibility that Lalli had walked off with it. Lalli hadn’t brought much clothing with him to Iceland, and he had refused Reynir and his family spending too much on him at the shops. It was the only logical explanation. 

“Lalli? LALLI! Where are you, anyway?” he grumbled the last question to himself as he made for the bedroom. 

Sleeping. Of course he was. While Reynir had been busy up to his neck on the farm for the last several days with his father and cousins, Lalli had been lazing in his room (now functioning as _their_ room; the thought still sent a shiver down his spine.) 

Without a morsel of shame, Lalli’s head raised above the mountain of blankets, blearily blinking out the sleep, barely focusing on Reynir, before tumbling back down to the warm embrace of pillows. Pitiful. Coming over to Iceland had made the former scout placid and lazy; perhaps Reynir should drag him out on farm duties with Cousin Oskaar. Make him work for every sweater. 

“Lalli, love, I need my sweater,” Reynir said in a sugared tone. “I have a lot of work to do today, and it’s cold out there.” 

Nothing stirred in that warm, comfortable mountain. Reynir could feel the cold swirl around his toes; his socks were too thin to protect him from the chill, and that bed looked so inviting, especially with a Lalli wrapped nicely among his warm blankets… 

“Do I need to say it in Finnish?” And he did, as best as he could. He may have made a few mistakes. Lalli and his fist would have let him know promptly if he had, but still nothing stirred. 

“Lalli…I’m being serious…” 

He grabbed the blankets and tugged the layers off, revealing Lalli sleeping with his last good sweater left, the one with the stripes as Reynir suspected, and…nothing else below. Reynir’s throat went dry instantly, thanking the gods his mother wasn’t in to collect the laundry. He only vaguely remembered the night before; it was a quick one—a very quick one, as Reynir was tired (work tends to suck the life out of a person, and not the good kind of suck.) 

Lalli grinned then, a sly smirk as he rolled onto his stomach and, for some inconceivable reason, rubbed his hips against the mattress. Against his sweater. His head fell back onto the pillow and lay still. 

“Disgusting,” Reynir sighed. “Don’t be so rude.” 

Lalli’s response came in the form of a tiny snooze. 

“I will need be needing that now, love.” 

One eye opened and met Reynir’s gaze, but otherwise: no reaction. What did Lalli think he was doing, cooing Icelandic poetry to him? 

“I know you can understand me, you little bastard…” 

A moment of silence, and then—Lalli rubbed his front against the sweater again. A scream ran across Reynir’s mind. If he tried to soil his last good sweater…

“Lalli…” The tone was much sweeter, sweeter than any honey. Reynir slithered over Lalli till he was kissing his face upside down. Lalli’s eyes shot up for a second before closing them, emitting the tiniest pleasurable moan when Reynir’s kisses traveled down his neck, burying his face into that warm collar of wool before moving onwards. He lifted the hem of the sweater and pulled it up, kissing around Lalli’s belly as the fringes of his hair tickled around the soft flesh. Instantly Lalli melted under him, his moans soft but more frequent. Reynir knew how to tame him, get him under his control just right, just like that, so he could…yes—

“I will speak with Cousin Oskaar later today!” Reynir said happily as he sped down the hall before being chased by a very naked Lalli. Said naked Lalli poked his head out of from their room grumpily and glared at him. 

“Mrrr!” 

“You will have to work for your sweaters from now on, my love!” Reynir said brightly, unable to resist an evil smile as he glanced back. Lalli wasn’t following, already paralyzed from the chilly morning. Good. Let Lalli know the dreadful bite of the Icelandic cold against his bum. “But don’t you worry your head! You’ll love Cousin Oskaar and Stalone!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Cousin Oskaar (and Stalone!) is _the_ Cousin Oskaar from [this famous YouTube video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5q77MQzU2Q). :D Of course he would be related to Reynir! I adore Oskaar and wanted to immortalize him and Stalone in this way.
> 
> Kiraly drew this adorable fanart of smirking, mischievous Lalli inspired by this fic! You can view it [here](http://worldsentwined.tumblr.com/post/155275272484/)! Thank you so much, my friend! :D


End file.
